Mega Man X
150px |Caption=Artwork from Project X Zone 2 |Creator=Various |Downloadlink= N64Mario's version Daniel Cozer's version ChAoTiC's version Maverick Hunter's version 3D version Ard-Kiro's version FXFreitas version |Origin=Mega Man X Mega Man Zero}} Mega Man X '''(known in Japan as '''Rockman X) and commonly name is X''' is the one of protagonists and characters from the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series, or Biometal called Model X from the Mega Man ZX series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest and final creation. X is a highly advanced robot, designed by Dr. Light to have the ability to make his own conscientious decisions and to think on his own. However, fearing that X could use this to turn on humanity, Dr. Light began the process of running diagnostic tests on his systems in order to assure compliance. The tests, however, would take a minimum of 30 years to complete. His age catching up with him and without a successor to carry on his work, Dr. Light would not live to see these tests to their completion. He sealed X away in a capsule while these tests ran, along with a prerecorded message to anyone who may happen to find the capsule warning them not to prematurely open the capsule until these tests are complete. One hundred years later, X's capsule was discovered by archaeologist Dr. Cain in the ruins of Dr. Light's lab. Dr. Cain was impressed by X's specifications, as they were far ahead of any technology the world had seen. Using X's original blueprints, the first Reploids (short for Replicated Android) were created. However, because they did not undergo the same 30-year testing X did, a design flaw in their systems caused them to become violent, and became known as Mavericks. Throughout the Mega Man X series, X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X becomes more of a pacifist as the series progresses. In M.U.G.E.N, X was created various times. Many of the versions Marvel vs. Capcom-styled. Daniel Cozer's version Daniel Cozer's X was the first version of him avaliable for M.U.G.E.N. He is an edit of JinKazama's Mega Man, however he is more than just a spriteswap, as he has some moves of his own and a new launcher. He can use various special moves, which are the same as Mega Man's, but edited to look like X's weapons, he also has a Shoryuken move (X's version has flames) and can shoot from his arm cannon (which van be charged). His Hyper Combos include his Ultimate Armor transformation, a Ride Chaser motorbike, and Ryu's Shinku Hadouken. In terms of A.I., he tends to constantly change his weapons, but he doesn't use them often and is not too hard to defeat. Sometimes during an attack, he may get locked into doing that attack over and over again (without any button input) until his opponent hits him out of said "locked" state. ChAoTiC's version ChAoTiC made a different version of X, which he started from Zero and uses custom sprites. However, he is still in an early Beta phase, but a download for him is avaliable. ChAoTiC has discontinued this W.I.P., but Laspacho took over and is currently finishing it. This X uses Zero's sword in most of his attacks, has just a few moves, such as shooting bullets from his arm cannon (which can be charged to two different and stronger levels) a Hadouken and an energy wave from the sword, with his Hyper Combos being two charged shots combined, creating a large shot, and spinning his sword in the air, then falling down with a large and damaging energy wave. However, he is still incomplete, as he can't shoot on the air or while crouching like he should, has an infinite combo executed by shooting continously, and lacks a win pose. Ard-Kiro's version This version of X uses the PSX sprites, and has six buttons. While he has normal punches and kicks, he also uses the Z-Saber and X-Buster as normal attacks. However, this version is somewhat cheap, as a player can spam the C key in air to unleash an endless barrage of fireballs, or freeze time and deal ridiculous amounts of damage with the Z Saber. Also, the energy bar fills itself even when X isn't doing anything. '''Specials | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} | |}} | |}} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + | Uses 2000 power|}} |Uses 3000 power|}} FXFreitas' version This version uses the PSX sprites too, this version can do punches and kicks combos, and uses a lot of Z-Saber attacks like Zero. With 15 weapons from Mega Man X4, Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6 and 5 special moves he can perform nice combos. However His Ai looks strange, strong but need move contacts on combos. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Sword Users